7th ANNIVERSARY
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: Sakura telah menyiapkan sebuah kado ulang tahun pernikahan yang sangat spesial hanya untuk suaminya tercinta, Sasuke. DLDR! WARNING INSIDE! Mind to RnR? Re-publish & Re-edit Chap.1... Update Last Chapter: SASUKE'S PART
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama, Family & Romance_

_(__**Maybe**__)_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, etc._

_**NOTE :**_

_Uchiha Sasuke – 33 tahun_

_Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura – 32 tahun_

_Uchiha Aoki & Uchiha Shou – 6 tahun (Looked Like Little Sasuke's Version with different character)_

_Uchiha Yuuki – 3 tahun (Looked Like Sakura's Version)_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**STILL PROLOG…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding kamar tepat menunjukkan angka 9―malam, jam standar kepulangan para pegawai kantoran. _Mansion _bergaya _Eropa modern _ini tampak lengang. Para _maid,_ _butler _serta kokiberada di sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil yang letaknya di belakang bangunan utama _mansion,_ yang difungsikan sebagai kamar bagi para pelayan dan _security_. Sementara para _security _siap sedia di pos masing-masing. Tak perlu capek-capek berkeliling _mansion _untuk menjaga keamanan, karena _CCTV _terpasang sempurna di setiap sudut _mansion_, terkecuali untuk di beberapa tempat sama sekali tak dipasangi _CCTV_, hanya _alarm _keamanan yang akan berbunyi apabila ditekan seandainya terjadi masalah, dan dengan sigap para _security _akan langsung menangani masalah―jika memang itu terjadi.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kalender, hari ini―28 Juli 20XX bukanlah hari yang istimewa, tak ada perayaan penting. Tapi tidak untuk seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa barang di kamar utama―kamarnya bersama suami tercinta yang sama sekali belum pulang dari kantor.

Uchiha Sakura, wanita dewasa berusia 32 tahun ini adalah istri dari Presiden Direktur Uchiha _Corporation_, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam segala bidang bisnis tingkat global. Meski telah berusia 32 tahun, wanita berambut merah muda masih memiliki tubuh yang sangat sempurna―luar dan dalam. Sekalipun telah memiliki dua orang putra kembar dan seorang putri kecil, wajah cantik Sakura sama sekali tidak luntur atau mulai terlihat kendur, masih tetap terjaga dan terawat dengan sangat baik.

Dulunya Sakura adalah seorang dokter ahli kanker yang bekerja di _Senju International Hospital_, rumah sakit terbaik dan terlengkap di seluruh penjuru _Jepang_, milik bibinya―Senju Tsunade. Namun pekerjaannya yang satu itu, yang menjadi cita-citanya selama masa sekolah dan kuliah tidak berlangsung lama. Apalagi semenjak ia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya yang terkenal posesif dan protektif itu melarang keras Sakura untuk bekerja, memerintah istrinya untuk tinggal di rumah saja, mengurusnya dan calon anak-anak―dulu sebelum punya anak. Tentu Sakura tak langsung mengiyakan perintah suaminya itu, menjadi dokter adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil dan ia harus melepaskan gelar dan pekerjaannya yang bahkan baru ia geluti selama 3 tahun, itupun tidak genap 3 tahun. Tapi ya… sekali lagi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu berhasil membuat Sakura melepaskan pekerjaannya dengan paksaan dan sedikit ancaman.

Terlepas dari pekerjaannya, Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus suami tercintanya, berkebun, jalan-jalan bersama sahabat, mengunjungi Sasuke sewaktu jam makan siang―mengantarkan makan siang atau mengajak suaminya makan siang bersama di luar kantor, kadang kala juga berbelanja di butik langganannya, meski begitu Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang boros atau gelap mata―membeli apa yang benar-benar dibutuhkan tapi juga mengikuti _trend fashion_―sekalipun Sasuke tak melarang bahkan tak mau ambil pusing jika Sakura menghabiskan uangnya. Karena Sasuke mati-matian bekerja untuk sang istri dan anak-anaknya kelak―dulu sebelum punya anak, terlepas dari tanggung jawabnya yang lain yaitu menjaga Uchiha _Corporation _tetap berada di posisi puncak dan menghidupi ribuan karyawannya. Sakura pun tak pernah absen dari kegiatan berolahraganya, menjadikan wanita itu tetap fit dan memiliki tubuh yang sempurna.

Tapi semenjak Sakura hamil―pertama kalinya, ia langsung mengurangi aktifitasnya, pun dengan Sasuke. Semenjak Sakura hamil, Sasuke menjadi _over-protective _pada istrinya, lebih dari yang dulu-dulu. Waktunya pun lebih banyak ia curahkan untuk istrinya. Sedangkan pekerjaannya di _handle _sementara oleh Itachi―kakaknya. Tak jarang juga Sasuke ikut mengurus dan membantu kakaknya meski hanya sebentar dan sedikit.

Tak terasa 9 bulan pun telah berlalu, persalinan Sakura berlangsung cukup sulit dan lama. Entah karena apa. Waktu Sakura melahirkan, Sasuke benar-benar dibuat panik, cemas, dan khawatir setengah mati, apalagi saat ia mendengar jerit kesakitan Sakura yang tengah bertaruh nyawa demi buah hati mereka. Setelah melalui proses yang panjang dan melelahkan, bayi mereka lahir selamat ke dunia―seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang sangat tampan, tapi selang 5 menit kemudian Sakura kembali mengalami kontraksi. Wanita itu kembali melahirkan anak keduanya. Kembar laki-laki, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke sewaktu masih kecil. Uchiha Aoki dan Uchiha Shou.

Jika diamati dari paras kedua kembar Uchiha itu, keduanya memang benar-benar mirip Sasuke sewaktu masih kecil, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan watak keduanya. Aoki mewarisi seluruh watak ibunya, Shou sendiri mewarisi watak ayahnya. Tak jarang juga mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, tapi tak pernah berlangsung lama karena pasti segera didamaikan oleh ibu mereka, kadang kala juga didamaikan oleh ayah mereka. Kedua bocah tampan yang kini telah berusia 6 tahun itu sangatlah menyayangi ibu mereka, pun dengan sang ayah. Sasuke sering memarahi Sakura yang terang-terangan memanjakan kedua putra mereka, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam menyampaikan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Aoki dan Shou. Meski demikian baik Sakura dan Sasuke selalu mendidik Aoki dan Shou dengan benar dan terarah. Tidak melulu memanjakan mereka.

Selang tiga tahun kemudian―beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun ke-3 si kembar, Sakura kembali hamil. Membuat semua orang tidak sabar lagi menyambut kehadiran Uchiha baru di hidup mereka semua. Berbeda dengan kehamilan yang pertama, di kehamilan yang kedua, cukup banyak terjadi kesulitan. Salah satunya adalah saat usia kandungan yang ke-5, Sakura hampir saja mengalami keguguran sewaktu berada di kantor Sasuke, sebuah ketidaksengajaan dari seorang karyawan. Sasuke sangat murka mengetahui istrinya hampir keguguran. _Kurasa sudah jelas bagaimana nasib karyawan tersebut, bukan?_

Dengan terburu-buru, dalam keadaan super panik, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sebagai seorang ayah dan suami, Sasuke benar-benar merasakan sakit tak terkira saat mendengar jerit kesakitan Sakura yang berusaha mempertahankan bayi mereka. Kebut dan kebut laju mobil menuju rumah sakit, tak perduli dengan yang lain. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung ditangani dengan cepat. Sasuke cemas bukan main. Ia takut kehilangan anak ketiganya dan sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mertuanya, Tsunade, Itachi dan Hana yang membawa serta kedua anaknya―Nozomi dan Yui―datang. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa Aoki dan Shou. Kedua kembar itu langsung memeluk ayah mereka, bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi ibu dan adik kecil mereka. Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan kalut, cukup kesusahan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan bayinya. Beruntung Mikoto dan Mebuki membantu menjelaskannya pada kedua kembar itu. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu meminta si kembar untuk berdoa dan tetap tenang. Mereka terus menunggu, terus berdoa dalam hati. Sementara Tsunade berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaan untuk membantu sebisa mungkin.

Puluhan menit telah terlewat, Tsunade dan seorang dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar. Sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan, kandungan Sakura masih terselamatkan, meski si ibu dan si bayi harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama 1-2 minggu. Semua orang bersyukur untuk itu, terutama Sasuke. Silih berganti para sahabat mulai datang menjenguk. Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari rumah sakit, memastikan istri dan bayi mereka baik-baik saja. Sementara Aoki dan Shou dititipkan pada Itachi dan Hana. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke menjadi lebih _menyebalkan_―menurut Sakura.

Empat bulan 10 hari kemudian, Sakura melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang mungil dan cantik dengan selamat dan lancar. Uchiha Yuuki telah terlahir ke dunia. Perawakannya sama persis dengan Sakura, memiliki sebuah kepribadian ganda yang unik―kadang seperti Sakura, kadang juga bisa seperti Sasuke, meski kini usianya baru menginjak 3 tahun.

Dan semenjak mempunyai Aoki dan Shou, serta kehadiran Yuuki dalam hidup mereka, Sakura memang sengaja menjalankan sebuah program khusus. Setiap Sasuke dan Sakura berhubungan badan pun, Sasuke tetap tak lupa memakai pengaman. Ia hanya ingin menghargai keinginan Sakura, walau Sasuke tak menampik bahwa ia menginginkan Uchiha baru dalam hidup mereka―sekalipun sudah memiliki 3 anak.

Terlepas dari cerita masa lalu, hari ini memanglah hari yang sangat spesial bagi Sakura, dan _mungkin _juga Sasuke―hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-tujuh. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa mereka telah mengarungi hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun, dengan tambahan ketiga anak mereka. Dan Sakura senantiasa berdoa agar mereka bisa terus bersama sampai ajal menjemput. Ia begitu senang saat membayangkan dia dan Sasuke melihat tumbuh kembang ketiga anaknya hingga mereka bisa benar-benar mandiri, memilih jalan mereka sendiri, memiliki seorang kekasih, menikah, hingga ketiganya memberikan cucu kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya dia meski hanya angan-angan semata.

Berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka kali ini… yang ke-tujuh, Sakura akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan yang sangat spesial dan tidak biasa. Awalnya Sakura begitu bingung mencari kado apa yang paling mengesankan dan bakal terkenang sepanjang masa, hingga sebuah ide spontan yang gila terlintas di dalam benaknya. Dan untuk melancarkan rencananya, Sakura sengaja menitipkan ketiga anaknya pada kedua kakak iparnya―Itachi dan Hana. Ia bahkan menyuruh para pelayannya segera beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Uchiha Sakura ingin sekali menghabiskan malam panjang tanpa ujung bersama suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke… dengan hal yang tak akan pernah diduga sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Ia akan memberikan sebuah pertunjukan yang hanya ditunjukan untuk suaminya seorang, tanpa ada orang lain. Membuang jauh-jauh urat malunya. Hanya untuk hari ini saja… salah satu hari spesialnya. _Hanya dengan bermodalkan keberanian dan faktor X dalam dirinya, indahnya surga dunia tinggal selangkah lagi!_ _Erotic Dance hanya untuk suami tercintanya_―_Uchiha Sasuke_―_akan Sakura persembahkan malam ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama, Family & Romance_

_(__**Maybe**__)_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**CHAPTER 1…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh sintal Sakura yang berbalut gaun malam berwarna merah―memberikan kesan menggoda pada wanita itu, tak lupa Sakura juga mengenakan _lingerie _yang senada dengan gaun malamnya dan _stocking _jala warna hitam membungkus ketat kedua kaki jenjangnya, seharusnya juga dipadu dengan _stiletto_ berwarna merah membara, namun Sakura belum berniat untuk mengenakannya. Sakura bahkan sudah memilih beberapa lantunan musik yang akan menjadi pengiring aksinya nanti, hanya tinggal diputar saja. Kamar utama pun sudah Sakura atur sedemikian rupa layaknya sebuah arena panas yang akan menjadi saksi bisu keduanya nanti.

Sakura kembali berkaca untuk kesekian kalinya, memastikan ia tampil dengan sempurna. Kedua manik _emerald _teduhnya mengamati setiap sudut kamar. Pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon, telah ia kunci rapat-rapat, dengan horden yang sengaja ia tutup. Ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di nakas sebelah kanan ranjang telah dimatikannya sedari tadi. Nyonya Uchiha itu telah menyiapkan sebotol _red wine_ yang terjaga di _wine cooler _berserta 2 gelas berkaki tinggi, diletakkannya di sebuah meja bundar kecil di tengah kamar yang sengaja ia siapkan dengan bantuan kecil dari _butler_-nya.

Untuk mempermanisnya, Sakura menyalakan lilin, diletakkan di dekat minuman yang telah ia siapkan, beberapa juga menghiasi sudut kamar. Dua kursi yang saling berhadapan terletak dekat di meja bundar kecil itu―satu bagian dari sekian rencananya. Untuk memberikan kesan tambahan, Sakura sengaja menyeting lampu kamar menjadi tak terlalu terang, tapi tidak redup atau remang-remang juga.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat beberapa rencananya telah berjalan sempurna. _'Tinggal menunggu kepulangan Sasuke-kun,' _batin Sakura tidak sabaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lamborghini Aventador_ milik Uchiha Sasuke telah terparkir rapi di garasi mobil, berjajar dengan koleksi mobilnya yang lain―tepat pada pukul 9 lewat 20 menit malam. Dengan langkah yang terkesan angkuh namun berwajahkan kelelahan, pria itu berjalan ke arah bangunan utama _mansion_. Mengingat harinya kali ini sangatlah melelahkan dan cukup menguras emosi lantaran ulah klien-nya sendiri, membuatnya ingin segera mandi dan beristirahat. Sasuke tidak memusingkan mengenai makan malamnya, ia sudah makan malam bersama klien juga beberapa sahabatnya. Entah diingatnya atau tidak sengaja ia lupakan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa hari adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Yang terpikirkan hanyalah mandi dan langsung tidur. Dia sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersorak senang―dalam hati―saat ia mendengar suara deru mobil suaminya yang telah sampai di rumah. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kejutan pada suaminya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kalau suaminya saat ini tidak sengaja melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-tujuh. Entah seperti apa reaksinya nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki rumah, Sasuke dibuat heran karena suasana yang tampak sepi. Tak ada Yamaji dan beberapa _maid_ serta_ butler _yang biasa menyambut kepulangan tuan besar mereka, tak ada sambutan hangat penuh cinta dari istrinya, dan tak ada pula teriakan selamat datang atau rengekan manja ketiga anaknya yang selalu hadir menyambut kepulangannya―tepat sebelum Aoki, Shou, dan Yuuki pergi tidur.

'_Ada yang aneh. Apa yang aku lewatkan?' _batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya, menampilkan tampang bingung dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. Sampai di lantai dua rumah, suasana sepi masih kental menyelimuti rumahnya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar utama, Sasuke ingin menengok dulu ketiga anaknya yang _mungkin_ berada di kamar masing-masing. Semenjak berusia 5 tahun, Aoki dan Shou meminta untuk tidur di kamar mereka sendiri. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengabulkan permintaan kedua putra mereka. Sementara Yuuki sudah memiliki kamarnya sendiri―tepat di depan kamar utama.

'_Mungkin mereka sudah tidur,'_ batin Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan saat tak mendapati ketiganya menyambut kepulangannya. Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan Yamaji dan para pegawainya. _Dan Sakura? _Itu bisa diurusnya nanti.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Aoki yang memang lebih dekat dengannya. Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit dalam-dalam saat mendapati kamar Aoki kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Di setiap sudut kamar tidak tampak adanya sosok putra pertamanya.

'_Mungkin tidur bersama Shou… seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu,'_ batin Sasuke kembali mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Beranjak dari kamar Aoki, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Shou yang letakkan berselisih 2 kamar ke samping kiri dari kamar Aoki. Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam, memasang wajah kebingunan. Sama seperti kamar Aoki, kamar Shou pun juga kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kedua putranya di kamar anak keduanya ini.

'_Mungkinkah di kamar Yuuki…?' _Sasuke memutuskan untuk menengok kamar malaikat kecilnya―Yuuki. Dan lagi-lagi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ketiga anaknya berada. Menutup pintu, Sasuke bergegas melangkah ke kamarnya.

'_Apa mungkin mereka bersama dengan Sakura?'_ batin Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya. Pintu kamar utama telah berhasil Sasuke buka. Kembali, ia memasang wajah bingung bahkan heran dengan kedua alisnya yang lagi-lagi mengernyit, mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan _tidak_ _biasa_.

'_Ada yang aneh,' _batin Sasuke sembari memindai setiap sudut kamar. Banyak _keganjilan_ yang Sasuke temukan di dalam kamarnya bersama sang istri. Dan ia kembali tak menemukan siapapun―baik Sakura juga ketiga anaknya.

"Sakura? Dimana kau?" seru Sasuke sembari melangkah lebih dalam ke kamar. Entah bagaimana caranya, sosok yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi di balik pintu, berhasil menutup pintu bahkan menguncinya tanpa terdengar suara apapun. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih tampak kebingungan, tepat di depan meja bundar kecil yang telah disiapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_GREP_

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_…" bisik Sakura pelan dan lembut, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang. _Ah… Sasuke kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini_.

"Hn. _Tadaima, _Saku…" balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Mendengar suara Sakura saja sudah membuat rasa lelahnya mulai menguap entah kemana―tidak tahu bagaimana.

"Aa… aa… aa… siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berbalik, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura saat ia merasakan pergerakan tubuh Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan kalau suaminya itu akan berbalik menghadapnya, Sakura sendiri tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan Sasuke untuk tidak berbalik.

"Hn. Dimana anak-anak?" celetuk Sasuke yang mengingat bahwa ia tidak menemukan ketiga anaknya dimanapun.

"Mereka menginap di rumah Itachi-_nii _dan Hana-_nee_. Lebih tepatnya aku menitipkan mereka pada kedua kakak kita," jawab Sakura. Keduanya masih dalam posisi berpelukan dari belakang. Sasuke melemparkan tas kerjanya ke arah ranjang. Pria itu masih berbalut setelan jas lengkap, namun sudah tak tampak rapi lagi. Kancing jas telah terbuka semua, dasi yang longgar, serta beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia buka―tadi saat mengendari mobil.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran dan bingung.

"Kau akan tahu segera, Sasuke-_kun_. Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_... jangan cemas. Itachi-_nii_ dan Hana-_nee_ sama sekali tidak keberatan. Begitupun dengan anak-anak. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. _Yeah…tidak semuanya juga._ Besok pagi, kalau aku tidak bisa, aku akan meminta Yamaji-_san_ untuk menjemput mereka bertiga," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. _Setidaknya ia tahu dimana ketiga anaknya berada dan mereka aman bersama kakak kandungnya dan kakak iparnya, juga kedua ponakannya―Nozomi dan Yui. _

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura? Dan kenapa kamar kita jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke mulai menggunakan nada mengintimidasi, menyadari bahwa istrinya tengah merahasiakan sesuatu. Dan ia tidak suka jika ada sebuah rahasia diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Hanya sebuah kejutan," jawab Sakura dengan nada misterius.

"Uchiha Sakura! Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni permainanmu! Katakan sebenarnya padaku?! Kejutan apa yang kau maksud?!" tuntut Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar aneh―antara kaget dan tidak percaya, saat itu pula Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan Sasuke pun langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura. Kedua mata elang Sasuke sedikit membulat saat melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini, intensitas cahaya lampu yang berpendar sedang sama sekali tak mengurangi daya lihatnya. Semburat tipis merah mulai menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke saat pria itu memperhatikan tubuh Sakura dari bawah sampai atas―sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda. Pria itu bahkan kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar bicara sepatah kata. Sakura cukuplah peka, menyadari suaminya tengah menatap intens dirinya, memindai tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia fokuskan. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu, bahwa Sasuke―

"Sasuke-_kun_… tolong jangan katakan padaku kalau kau melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita…" ujar Sakura harap-harap cemas. Kontan saja Sasuke langsung melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, kaget dan bersalah, pun dengan air muka pria itu. Sakura menghela nafas sangat kecewa saat ia menangkap ekspresi suaminya barusan. Ia tahu artinya apa.

"Sudah aku duga. Kau melupakannya lagi, bukan…?" ucap Sakura lirih dan terdengar sangat kecewa. Wanita itu juga memasang ekspresi kekecewaan. Dan ini memang bukan kali pertama Sasuke melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 4, Sasuke juga melupakannya.

"Sakura… aku… aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengingatnya. Ku mohon maafkan aku, _anata_…" ucap Sasuke penuh dengan nada penyesalan dan memohon. Pria itu langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat dan penuh cinta istrinya, mengelus rambut dan punggung Sakura dengan lembut, memberikan kehangatan pada istrinya. Sasuke memang tidak bisa tahan jika sudah melihat wajah kecewa Sakura, ia merasa sudah gagal membahagiakan Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi ini, namun Sakura seperti tidak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, kedua tangannya memegang lembut kedua bahu Sakura yang lebih kecil dari bahunya, kedua _onyx _tajam namun sarat cinta itu menatap dalam-dalam wajah Sakura yang masih berekspresi kecewa dan membisu.

"Saku… tatap aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melupakannya lagi," ucap Sasuke. Kedua tangan besar Sasuke kini menangkup sisi-sisi wajah Sakura, menarik wajah menunduk Sakura agar mau menatapnya. Sakura menampik pelan kedua tangan Sasuke di wajahnya. Wanita itu enggan menatap Sasuke, memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa kecewa benar-benar telah menggerogoti dirinya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis melampiaskan rasa kecewanya. Namun ditahannya mati-matian. _Apakah semua rencana yang telah ia susun sejak beberapa hari lalu harus berakhir sampai disini? Karena ulah suaminya sendiri? Yang melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka lagi. Haruskah?_

Hati dan jantung Sasuke berdenyut sakit mendapati sang istri menolaknya, enggan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Sakura… aku―"

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaanmu itu. Lebih baik―"

"JANGAN!" potong Sasuke cepat seakan pria itu mengerti maksud ucapan istrinya. Sakura kini telah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, menatap bingung pada seruan suaminya barusan.

"Maksudku adalah… aku memang tidak tahu kejutan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, Sakura. Tapi aku mohon jangan batalkan… jangan hentikan kejutan itu hanya karena aku. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini. Penampilanmu, anak-anak, kamar ini, juga para pelayan… karena itu lanjutkanlah. Lanjutkan kejutan yang sudah kau siapkan untukku," tutur Sasuke panjang lebar, bernada memohon. Sakura menatap tak percaya pada suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Aku tahu aku kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita lagi. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku mohon padamu, Sakura… jangan hentikan rencana-mu, kejutan yang telah kau siapkan untukku. Aku mohon…"

Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak memeluk lengan kirinya, tubuh wanita itu perlahan mulai rileks namun belum sanggup menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Sasuke sendiri masih menunggu Sakura.

"Aku terlalu yakin kalau rencanaku akan berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan melupakannya lagi…"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke tulus, penuh penyesalan.

"Dan saat _**itu**_, semua keberanianku langsung luntur… aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sakura… aku minta maaf."

"Sekarang aku terlalu ragu, takut dan malu untuk kembali melanjutkan rencanaku, kejutanku untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"…"

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Jika kau ingin makan malam, akan kusuruh para _maid _dan koki untuk menyiapkannya, setelah itu mandilah dan kita pergi tidur," putus Sakura sepihak sembari melangkah mendekati ranjang. Wanita itu sudah tidak bersemangat lagi.

_GREP_

Satu tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Meremasnya lembut. "Aku sudah bilangkan tadi. Aku ingin… sangat ingin agar kau kembali melanjutkan semuanya. Aku sangat penasaran, _anata_. Karena itulah… aku mohon padamu jangan pernah berhenti," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sakura pelan, ia enggan menatap Sasuke dan memilih menunduk.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukan. Lebih dalam, lebih erat, sarat akan cinta. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Aku mohon padamu. Ayo… kita rayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Bersama. Hanya kau dan aku," pinta Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih dalam posisi itu, hening pun kembali muncul. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura membalas pelukan suaminya. Sakura mulai menyadari… rasa kecewanya mulai menguap. Sasuke berhasil meluluhkan dan menyakinkan dirinya. Sudah Sakura putuskan.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review again?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**yuichi, Kiyouko Akane, dewi, Cherryma, Aozora Straw, Nuria23agazta, Akihime Rena, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Sasa, usashiro, dwi, zanah pinkyblue, hanazono yuri, haru no baka, Titan18, adele, UchihAzusa.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY © Alektorna Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama, Family & Romance_

_(__**Maybe**__)_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**CHAPTER 2…**_

_**SAKURA's PART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ponselmu, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Sakura sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Menuruti perintah istrinya, Sasuke merogoh ponselnya di saku celana, menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Jari lentik Sakura mulai mengotak-atik ponsel Sasuke―menonaktifkannya.

"Sakura?" pria itu menyerukan nama istrinya saat melihat wanita yang ia cintai itu berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura singkat. Wanita itu meletakan ponsel suaminya―yang telah ia non-aktifkan―di atas nakas sebelah kanan ranjang, sama dengan miliknya―bertujuan agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan mengganggu mereka nanti, tak lupa ia juga mengambil sebuah kain polos berwarna hitam dari atas ranjang yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Bersabarlah," jawab Sakura dengan senyum misterius terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sakura kembali melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan jika aku memasang penutup mata padamu?"

"Bagian dari rencana," tambah Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Aku akan menuntunmu untuk duduk Sasuke-_kun_. Dan setelah itu… jangan coba-coba untuk membuka penutup matanya dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun atau kita akhiri semuanya," terang Sakura mengancam setelah ia berhasil menutup kedua mata Sasuke menggunakan kain berwarna hitam itu.

"Hn," Sakura mengenggam kedua tangan besar Sasuke. Menuntun suaminya yang masih dalam balutan setelan jas―berantakan tapi keren―untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Sekarang duduklah, Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke pun mengikuti perintah istrinya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke duduk dengan aman, Sakura bergerak untuk menuangkan _red wine_ ke dalam 2 gelas yang sudah ia siapkan. Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping saat pendengarannya menangkap suara gemericik air minum. Dengan mengambil langkah pelan dan tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak akan lama, hanya sejenak saja. Itu Sakura lakukan agar menciptakan efek nyata layaknya tarian erotis yang sesungguhnya. Hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke kebingungan, mengira-ira apa yang sebenarnya tengah Sakura lakukan saat ini. Sasuke penasaran, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah berjanji dan ia pun juga sudah mendapat ancaman dari Sakura.

Dipaling sudut ruangan, Sakura berdiri pongkah dengan sepasang _stiletto _yang telah membungkus kakinya. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura mengamati suaminya dengan pandangan intens. Wanita itu menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Sakura? Dimana kau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" antara bosan dan jengah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali menyerukan nama istrinya, berharap istrinya itu bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya. Merasa sudah waktu yang tepat, Sakura berjalan mendekati sebuah meja… meja yang lain, yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah pemutar musik. Langkah kaki Sakura yang berbalut _stiletto_ menggema memenuhi ruangan―Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mendengar hentakan sepatu yang ia yakini adalah milik istrinya. Kembali Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke terus memasang baik-baik pendengarannya. Suara alunan musik yang cukup keras mulai menggema di kamar kedap suara ini.

'_Musik ini…'_ batin Sasuke. Pria itu mengenal betul alunan musik ini. Musik yang biasanya digunakan untuk sebuah _**pertunjukan**_. Pertunjukan tarian erotis. Bukan karena Sasuke mengenal irama ini lantas ia pernah melihat langsung pertunjukan tersebut. Sasuke tidak sengaja mempergoki Suigetsu―teman juga pegawainya―tengah menonton sebuah video saat jam kerja masih berlangsung… video tarian erotis.

"Sakura?" lagi, seruan nama istrinya kembali Sasuke ucapkan.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

'_Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat dengan diriku,'_ batin Sasuke menerka-nerka.

"Kurasa aku mulai tahu kemana arah kejutanmu ini, sayang…"

Sakura menyeringai kecil tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Benarkah begitu? Jangang terlalu yakin, sayang," balas Sakura dengan nada angkuh―khas seorang Uchiha. Tangan-tangan Sakura bergerak melepaskan simpul kain yang menutup kedua mata suaminya. Tubuh sempurna Sakura menjulang agak tinggi dihadapan Sasuke. Kedua _onyx _itu tidak sanggup jauh-jauh dari 2 buah bukit di depannya―sangat menantang dan minta diremas. Sasuke menggeram pelan saat menyadari pemikirannya sendiri. Sakura bergerak ke belakang tubuh Sasuke. Mengarahkan kedua tangan suaminya ke belakang kursi.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Jangan membatah dan ikuti alurnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Atau―"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lakukan semaumu," potong Sasuke cepat saat menyadari kalau Sakura kembali akan mengancam dirinya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ibu tiga anak itu mengikat dua tangan Sasuke di belakang kursi menggunakan kain yang sama dengan kain yang menutup mata Sasuke tadi. Tidak terlalu kencang memang, tapi cukup sulit untuk dilepaskan karena Sakura menggunakan simpul yang rumit. Alunan musik terus menggema di kamar utama. Sakura kembali melangkah ke depan Sasuke.

"Suasana ini… musik ini… lalu pakaianmu. Kau ingin mempertunjukan tarian erotis pada suamimu sendiri, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Benar. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Karena ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-tujuh. Dan juga…" lanjut Sakura sengaja memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"Dan juga apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum misterius, penuh rahasianya. "Kau akan segera tahu, sayang."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mendengar kalimat yang cukup mengesalkan itu. Tapi baiklah! Sasuke akan mengikuti rencana istrinya. Rasa lelahnya sudah tak Sasuke perdulikan lagi. Yang sekarang menjadi bayang-bayangnya adalah pertunjukan yang akan Sakura suguhkan padanya. Alunan musik mulai terdengar agak _nge-beat_. Sakura pun sudah memulai aksinya. Sakura kali ini benar-benar tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke, hanya terpisahkan sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

Sakura mulai melakukan gerakan pemanasan. Tubuh sempurnanya ia bungkukkan di hadapan Sasuke. Saat mendapati tubuh Sakura menunduk tepat di hadapannya, kedua _onyx _tajam milik Sasuke langsung melirik ke belahan dada Sakura yang sangat rendah itu. Sasuke menggeram rendah saat mendapati tubuh Sakura kembali tegak―geraman rendah antara tak tahan dan kesal. Tak tahan karena ia―Sasuke―ingin segara _mencoba _si bukit kembar, dan kesal karena Sakura ternyata hanya menggodanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang dalam hati saat berhasil menggoda suaminya. Ia lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan beraksi di atas kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke. Wanita itu terus menari dengan gemulai, mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun keras. Sakura mengambil posisi di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan gaya erotis, kedua tangan Sakuar membelai sendiri tubuh sintalnya, menelusuri setiap garis tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual. Puas membelai tubuhnya sendiri, Sakura menyisir rambut sepunggungnya menggunakan jari-jemari lentiknya. Dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan, Sakura mulai membentangkan kedua kakinya, membusungkan dada―agat kedua bukit itu makin terlihat jelas. Tak hanya itu saja, Sakura pun membasahi bibirnya sendiri sehingga terlihat lebih sensual, terkesan menggoda sekaligus menantang. Satu kedipan menggoda Sakura hadiahkan untuk Sasuke.

Meski baru pertunjukan awal saja, Sasuke langsung tegang terangsang. Terbukti dengan tonjolan di balik celananya yang sudah menyembul. Pria dewasa itu bahkan tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Kedua matanya terus fokus―tak jauh beda dengan sebuah pelototan―pada setiap tarian erotis istrinya. Dalam hati, Sasuke berdecak kagum saat melihat karya seni di depan matanya, yang mampu membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan tatapan mata tak percaya. Namun Sasuke juga bertambah kesal karena ia semakin tidak sabar untuk _menghajar_ istrinya tersebut―menungganginya hingga puas. Seringai puas namun kecil Sakura sunggingkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk memanaskan ruangan, Sakura menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya mengikuti hentakan irama musik. Sakura kembali bergerak gemulai yang membuat ruangan terasa semakin memanas. Wanita itu juga tidak lupa untuk memperlihatkan sisi erotis tubuhnya. Sakura semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke hingga pria itu mampu dengan jelas merasakan setiap tarikan nafas Sakura. Sambil terus mengikuti alunan musik, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih terus menari erotis. Secara spontan saat melihat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri, pikiran Sasuke mulai berfantasi liar sembari menikmati punggung Sakura dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke kembali menggeram tidak tahan, cukup pelan hingga hanya dia yang tahu.

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke, Sakura mulai melepaskan―melucuti satu per satu _atribut_-nya. Mulai dari sepatu, gaun malam, _lingerie _sampai stocking jalanya. Sakura sengaja menyisahkan bra yang menggantung menutupi dadanya serta celana dalam yang membungkus kewanitaannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat menyaksikan Sakura yang hampir menelanjangi dirinya sendirinya. Sakura melakukan gerakan seksi yang kembali mengundang Sasuke berfantasi liar. Dengan jemari lentiknya, Sakura kembali menelusuri tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Wanita merah muda itu melepaskan branya, ia menutupi kedua belahan dadanya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Sengaja agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihat keseluruhan, menimbulkan kesan yang lebih seksi. Dan membuat suami wanita itu semakin menggeram.

Sakura terus menari. Ia kembali ke kursi semula. Membiarkan tubuhnya mulai bergoyang sendiri mengikuti irama musik. Sakura mengangkat salah satu kakinya di atas kursi. Tak lupa ia juga memperhatikan reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh suaminya saat melihatnya bergerak-gerak erotis. Reaksi Sasuke tepat seperti dugaan Sakura―takjub, senang, tergoda, dengan sedikit geraman tertahan dan kesal. Reaksi yang Sakura harapkan. Wanita itu tersenyum puas. Sakura kembali mengulangi gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah senang.

_It's my show time!_

Suami-istri itu tampak sangat menikmati pertunjukan erotis ini―baik Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sakura melepas kain terakhir di tubuhnya―celana dalamnya. Susah payah Sasuke menahan dirinya dan juga meneguk ludah lagi saat Sakura melepaskan celana dalam―_g-string_―berendanya itu. Sakura kembali membalikkan badan, lalu menari dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Sasuke sangat terkejut sekaligus takjub saat menyaksikan aksi Sakura yang satu ini―membuat celananya semakin bertambah sesak. Dengan sengaja, Sakura menyunggingkan pantat indahnya di hadapan Sasuke. Kembali Sakura melakukan gerakan-gerakan erotis seakan-akan Sakura akan melepaskan seuntai benang penutup bagian paling pribadi dari tubuhnya itu. Sakura terus melakukannya selama beberapa menit lamanya, sambil terus menari mengikuti irama musik. Tak diduga-duga oleh Sasuke, Sakura menjauhkan diri darinya―membuat Sasuke menggeram sangat kesal… marah, namun ditahannya. Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tatapan mata yang menggoda dari pundaknya. Sasuke sedikit membelalak saat Sakura memunguti satu per satu pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Sakura _menutup_ layarpertunjukandengan mengenakan kembali semua pakaiannya.

"Oh… _Shit! _Uchiha Sakura!" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama memilih diam saja menonton pertunjukan Sakura, Sasuke berbicara kembali namun dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke serta suaminya yang mulai meronta, Sakura berjalan menjauh. Menatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan mengundang, seolah-olah Sakura ingin mengajaknya ke permainan utama di ranjang mereka yang tentunya jauh lebih panas. Sasuke yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Sakura, mulai meronta dalam ikatannya. Jika saja Sakura tidak mengikatnya dengan simpul sialan ini, sudah pasti sekarang Sasuke sudah _menghajar _istrinya itu di ranjang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Thank you very much**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**haruchan : **__Ada kok aksi si dia. Tapi tidak dengan anak-anak. Mereka bertiga kan dititipkan di rumah Itachi, ingat…?_

_**Reako Mizuumi : **__Soal tarian Sakura itu memang sengaja aku sensor. Hahaha… tidak ada maksud lain lah. Tapi ya… cobalah bermain imajinasi._

_**iya baka-san : **__Ehem! Tolong jangan panggil aku Athena lagi, ya… karena bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah tidak mau menggunakan nama itu. Masa lalu cukup untuk dikenang._

_**Sasa, Cherryma, cchrry, Nuria23agazta, Ran, , usashiro, Sabaku No Itsuka, guessssst, Dhezthy UchihAruno, aliyah, hanazono yuri, haru no baka, kusnul kotimah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_7__th__ ANNIVERSARY © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama, Family & Romance_

_(__**Maybe**__)_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**THE LAST CHAPTER…**_

_**SASUKE'S PART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura berada di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap―gaun malam, _lingerie _serta pakaian dalam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terpampang dengan sangat jelas karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan _stocking _jalanya―ia letakkan di keranjang pakaian kotor, sedangkan sepatu _stiletto_-nya masih tergeletak di karpet kamar.

Kedua tangannya menempel erat di atas _vanity cabinet_―meja rias khusus yang ada di kamar mandi. Kedua _emerald_-nya menatap tak percaya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Semburat merah sudah lama tampak di wajah cantiknya tepat saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum kembali menghadapi Sasuke―melanjutkan aksinya. Berkali-kali wanita itu menarik dan membuang nafas. Terus seperti itu. Jantungnya tak mau kembali normal, berdetak sangat cepat―mengingat pertunjukan babak pertama yang baru saja ia selesaikan, untuk suaminya seorang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila…" gumam frustasi Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat ini, Sakura masih tidak percaya―sulit mempercayai dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia berani melakukan tarian erotis, meski dihadapan suaminya sendiri. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini mantan wanita Haruno itu berani bertindak senekat ini. Selain itu, Sakura juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. _Darimana keberanian dalam dirinya itu berasal?_

"Haahhh…! _Kami-sama_…" gumam Sakura bernada mengeluh sembari sedikit mengacak-acak surai merah mudanya. _Kenapa ia malah merasa malu dan takut untuk menemui Sasuke sekarang_―_suaminya sendiri?_

Meski begitu, Sakura sama sekali tidak menampik bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Tarian erotisnya dan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa mampu memberikan rasa puas tersendiri dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah… Uchiha Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu. Keluar. Dan selesaikan rencana yang telah kau susun!" gumam Sakura menatap tegas pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Rasa keberanian itu kembali muncul dari dalam diri Sakura. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Secepat dan seefektif mungkin ia harus menenangkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke yang kesal lantaran ia kembali gagal melepaskan diri. Dalam hati Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk pembuat simpul ikatan yang digunakan Sakura untuk mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang kursi. _Darimana istrinya itu belajar teknik ikat-mengikat seperti ini?! Kuso!_

Lelah karena terbawa emosi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Menunggu Sakura kembali dari kamar mandi. Sasuke kembali berpikir. Jika Sakura melepaskan ikatannya atau Sasuke yang telah berhasil melepaskan diri… setelah itu dia―Sasuke―langsung menyerang Sakura, _menghajarnya _di atas ranjang mereka―seperti yang sudah-sudah… permainan tidak akan terasa seru dan menyenangkan. Itu bisa saja menjadi sangat membosankan. Dan juga… hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-tujuh, tapi hanya Sakura saja yang memberikan kejutan…? Itu tidak adil. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hanya istrinya saja yang memberikan kejutan. Dia juga harus memberikan kejutan kepada Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan juga. Sasuke menyeringai kecil dalam diamnya. Satu rencana telah ia siapkan di dalam otak jeniusnya. _Waktunya memberi kejutan… waktunya membalas dendam!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, tangan kanannya bahkan telah menggenggam―cukup erat―kenop pintu. Wanita itu kembali menarik dan membuang nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalimat-kalimat penyemangat terus Sakura ucapkan dalam hati.

"_Yosh! _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sakura! _Shannaro!_"

_CKLEK_

Keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, Sakura malah langsung bertampang heran dan bingung. Kursi tempat ia mengikat Sasuke telah kosong. Pertanyaannya… _bagaimana bisa dan dimana suaminya sekarang?!_

Sakura yakin 100% bahwa ia mengikat tangan Sasuke menggunakan simpul ikatan khusus, yang ia pelajari dari teknik ikat-mengikat permainan _BDSM_. _Dan bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa melepaskannya?! Hanya dia_―_Sakura_―_yang tahu cara melepaskan simpul ikatan tersebut!_

Dan seingat Sakura pula, di sekitar area itu sama sekali tidak ada benda tajam satupun. Terdorong rasa penasaran, Sakura melangkah mendekat ke kursi itu. Ia tidak menemukan kain hitam yang sebelumnya Sakura gunakan untuk menutup mata dan mengikat tangan Sasuke. Sakura kembali merasakan ada keganjilan. Musik yang ia nyalakan tadi seharusnya masih menyala karena Sakura belum sempat mematikannya, dan sekarang musik itu telah mati. Kamar mandi yang juga dibuat kedap suara, membuat Sakura tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada satu keganjilan yang kembali Sakura temukan. Satu gelas berkaki tinggi yang berisi _red wine _telah tandas tak bersisa. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sakura mengangkat botol _red wine_, isinya juga ikut berkurang dari sebelumnya. Sakura sendiri memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang sangat tajam―dan sudah diakui oleh sebuah institusi terkenal di _USA_, ia yakin ia tidak salah mengingat.

_SET! GREP! BRUK!_

"K-kyaaaaaa…!" Sakura menjerit kaget saat tubuhnya ditarik cepat, ditahan, dan didudukkan di atas kursi yang Sasuke duduki tadi dengan paksaan.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, _anata_?"

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Terkejut, eh?" cibir Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan maju. Menghadap Sakura.

"Sasu―eh?" Sakura kembali memasang wajah heran dan bingung. Saat ia ingin bangkit, ia merasakan kedua tangannya terikat di belakang kursi.

"Tanganku… sejak kapan?" gumam Sakura pelan, wanita dewasa itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" seru Sakura menuntut.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Untuk ikatan di kedua tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mudah saja. Hanya menggunakan kecepatan, kegesitan, dan kelengahanmu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu… bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri dari simpul ikatan yang telah aku buat?" tanya Sakura masih merasa penasaran.

"Hanya menggunakan sedikit cara licik," jawab Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Pria itu kembali mengingat-ingat saat dirinya bersusah payah untuk lepas dari ikatan sialan itu. Membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan beberapa teknik khusus.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Sakura?" panggil Sasuke mengabaikan lontaran pertanyaan istrinya.

"A-apa?" tanya balik Sakura dengan nada gugup. Entah kenapa… melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu, dipadu dengan nada bicaranya yang juga tidak biasa, membuat Sakura merasa gugup―dan takut. Sepertinya _hal ini _pernah Sakura alami… _tapi kapan dan dimana?_

"_It's my turn!_" ucap Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menuntut dan merasa bingung.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Tentu saja giliranku untuk memberi hadiah, _anata_."

"Hadiah?" ucap Sakura membeo.

"Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita… dariku untukmu," jelas Sasuke sembari melangkah menuju pemutar musik.

'_Juga sebuah pembalasan manis dariku untukmu, anata,' _Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau sampai mengikat tanganku?"

"Bukankah kau juga mengikatku tadi," ucap Sasuke menyindir tindakan Sakura bermenit-menit yang lalu. Merasa tertohok, Sakura tidak berani berkomentar atau berucap apapun. Alunan musik kembali terdengar di kamar mereka, namun untuk alunan musik kali ini jauh lebih _berani_ dan ng-_beat_. Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan bilang kalau kau ingin―" ucap Sakura menebak-tebak tindakan suaminya.

"Ingin apa?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"…"

"Kenapa malah diam saja, _anata_? Ayolah… katakan apa yang aku inginkan," tantang Sasuke.

"Me-menari e-ero-erotis," ucap Sakura dengan nada super gugup dan paras cantiknya yang memerah sempurna, dengan cepat Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke menyeringai sekaligus mendengus pelan.

"Kau memang pintar, _anata_," balas Sasuke santai. Kepala Sakura langsung mendongak, menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa hanya kau saja yang bisa menari erotis. Aku pun juga bisa. Dan khusus aku persembahkan untuk istriku tercinta saat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-tujuh."

_BLUSH_

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah saat mendengarnya. Irama musik semakin menghentak, Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap―tapi berantakan―pun terlihat mulai menggerakan badan mengikuti irama musik. Sasuke memusatkan dirinya pada bagian tubuh seputar _Mr.P_-nya. Melakukannya dengan gerakan lembut dan tidak terlihat agresif. Dan kontan saja Sakura langsung memerah menyaksikan pemanasan suaminya itu. Mulut Sakura bahkan _**sedikit **_menganga melihatnya. Wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan, melemparnya begitu saja di lantai. Saat Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, ia terus menari dengan gerakan yang biasa dan alami. Tak ada tambahan gerakan yang heboh. Karena Sasuke tahu betul, jika ia melakukannya dengan gerakan yang heboh, hal itu malah akan membuat istrinya tertawa terbahak-bahak―_yeah… _sebut saja dengan gerakan memutar jas di atas kepala… _terkesan norak, bukan?_

Pria itu lalu melepas dasinya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak langsung melemparkan dasinya di lantai―sama seperti jasnya. Sasuke menggunakan dasinya sebagai _properti_ untuk menggoda Sakura. Melingkarkan dasinya di leher jenjang sang penonton tunggal. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir untuk mencium ringan dahi istrinya, namun langsung ia urungkan. Ditariknya menjauh bibir seksinya yang nyaris menyentuh dahi istrinya. Membuat Sakura berdecak kesal dalam hati serta tak sabar menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan aksi selanjutnya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa Sasuke juga melakukan peregangan, agar otot-otot di dadanya makin terlihat.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura kembali menganga _**kecil**_ tak percaya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Dada Sasuke yang dasarnya memang bidang kini benar-benar telah―sangat―menggoda Sakura mati-matian. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati reaksi istrinya. Melanjutkan aksinya, Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang menggoda, menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak-hentak. Sasuke sama sekali belum berniat untuk melakukan gerakan utama. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin membuat Sakura penasaran setengah mati menunggu aksi selanjutnya.

Irama musik masih senantiasa menghentak-hentak, mengiringi setiap tarian Sasuke. Ayah tiga anak itu bergerak mendekati Sakura. Ia melepaskan kedua ikatan tangan Sakura. Sengaja dan bagian dari rencananya.

"Kau tidak keberatan membantuku melepaskan ikat pinggang ini, bukan, _anata_?" ucap Sasuke bernada menggoda serta jari telunjuknya menuding tepat pada ikat pinggangnya. Sakura tersentak kaget tak percaya―_shock_―saat mendengar permintaan suaminya tersebut, namun ia tetap menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang Sasuke. Sakura terus mengalihkan perhatian juga tatapan matanya dari _sesuatu _yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya. Sakura menjerit hebat, namun hanya dalam hatinya saja, lebih tepatnya… _inner-_nya lah yang menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Sasuke kembali menyeringai menyadari reaksi Sakura yang benar-benar merona hebat dan berusaha menatap objek lain. Saat Sakura memegang kepala ikat pinggangnya, Sasuke malah berjalan menjauh, hingga membuat ikat pinggang tersebut terjatuh di lantai.

Sakura masih tetap duduk di tempatnya, terus memperhatikan pertunjukan suaminya yang kini melepas perlahan sepasang sepatu yang Sasuke kenakan, pun dengan kaos kakinya. Pria itu tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan senyum manis pada Sakura. Wanita itu kembali tersentak kaget dengan detakan jantungnya yang menggila saat Sasuke melempar senyum manis pada dirinya. Wajah merah Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Wanita itu bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata, mulutnya hanya bisa menganga _shock_. _Sebuah kejadian teramat langka dimana suaminya_―Sasuke―_yang terkenal berkepribadian dingin dan anti-sosial tersenyum manis seperti barusan. Sakura patut berbangga diri untuk itu._

Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke lalu mulai membuka resleting celana kainnya, hingga jatuh ke lantai, melepaskannya begitu saja. Masih sama dengan reaksi sebelumnya, Sakura benar-benar kesusahan hanya untuk meneguk air liurnya sendiri menyaksikan Sasuke yang hanya berbalut _boxer _dan celana dalam dibaliknya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa―tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata, hanya mata dan air mukanya yang mewakili dirinya―bahwa ia sangat senang, menyukai, menikmati, dan mengagumi pertunjukan Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin langsung menerjang suaminya itu, namun entah bagaimana bisa… tubuhnya malah membeku di tempat, menempel erat di kursi. _Dan sebuah hal konyol juga bodoh jika Sasuke sampai mengelem kursi itu agar Sakura tidak bergerak kemanapun, meski kedua tangan wanita itu tidak terikat…_

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika suaminya bisa bertindak sejauh ini. Tapi ya… dia―Sakura―sangat menikmatinya. Kejadian yang sangat langka. Sebuah gebrakan baru dari suaminya―Sasuke―mau bertindak seberani dan seliar ini. Diluar _image-_nya.

'_It's a big no-no!' _batin Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan menggoda―menggerakan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang memang _sexy _dan mempesona, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bagian depan _boxer_-nya. Sasuke terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia melakukan permainan tarian erotis ini adalah untuk memberi kenikmatan kepada Sakura―juga sedikit _pembalasan _tentunya, sehingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak terbawa suasana. Bisa kacau kalau sampai dia―Sasuke―terbawa suasana yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri.

Sasuke menjatuhkan _boxer _juga celana dalamnya, melepaskannya. Diiringi irama musik yang telah ia atur tadi, Sasuke meraih dasi yang terkalung di leher Sakura dengan gerakan lembut. Sakura mengikutinya dengan patuh. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ke tempat yang lebih intim dan panas―ranjang mereka… untuk melewatkan malam panjang yang sudah menanti di depan mata.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung merobek semua kain yang melekat di tubuh istrinya. Dan tanpa melakukan _foreplay _seperti biasa_, _Sasuke langsung memompa dirinya di dalam liang favoritnya itu. Pria itu memang sengaja bermain kasar―sangat kasar. Untuk bahasa non-formalnya, kata _memperkosa _lebih cocok untuk saat ini. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Sasuke melepaskan semua hasrat seksualnya yang ia tahan mati-matian sedari tadi dengan tindakan yang sangat kasar dan tidak sabaran pada istrinya sendiri.

Desahan, erangan, lenguhan, jeritan bahkan umpatan terus terdengar dari pasangan suami istri yang tengah bergulat hebat di atas ranjang mereka. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima setiap hantaman dari suaminya. Tak main-main, mereka berdua―Sasuke lebih tepatnya―melakukan -_nya _sampai pagi menjelang. Kegiatan super panas dan kasar ini berakhir tepat di angka 4―pagi. Dan barulah mereka tertidur dengan posisi Sasuke yang mendekap erat tubuh tak berdaya Sakura dalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

_Dengan sangat gaje-nya…_

_Hehehe… maafkan aku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mood untuk membuat lemon-nya. Selebihnya, kalian bayangkan sendiri saja, ya. :-V_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH…**_


End file.
